The present invention relates to an apparatus for containing accidental drips and spills of fuels at environmentally sensitive areas and, in particular, to a drop chute spill guard for containing spills in conjunction with a loading hose supplying fuel to an in-ground storage tank via a drop chute.
Facilities having in-ground fuel storage tanks include marinas, tugboat fueling depots, airports, truck stops, gas stations, military facilities, etc. Typically a drop chute method is employed to fill the in-ground storage tank from a fuel source.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional drop chute fuel tank loading arrangement. A fuel truck 1 is coupled through a loading valve 2 and a loading hose 3 to a conventional drop chute 5 via a pair of quick coupler hose connections 4. The drop chute 5 is inserted into an inlet of the storage tank 6 through a tank sump 7. Typically, the area surrounding the sump 7 and above the tank 6 is concrete.
To load fuel using the drop chute method, the storage tank 6 is opened, and the existing fuel level is determined with a graduated stick. The drop chute 5 is inserted into the storage tank 6, and the loading hose 3 is secured to the drop chute 5 and the loading valve 2 via the couplers 4. The loading valve 2 is opened, and the tank is filled to a predetermined level by gravity flow. The loading valve 2 is closed, and the hose 3 is elevated to drain the remaining fuel. The hose 3 is then disconnected from the valve 2 and the drop chute 5, the storage tank 6 is capped, and the loading equipment is stored.
Accidental drips and spills can occur due to faulty equipment and/or human error and carelessness. The couplings may not be properly joined, or the O-rings in the connectors 4 may fail resulting in drips. Carelessness and inattention on the part of the loader may result in a major spill. Still further, if the storage tank 6 is overfilled, the tank sump 7 fills up in a matter of seconds, and if the loader cannot get to the loading valve quickly, the sump 7 will spill over. In this instance, not only is the fuel running onto the ground, but several gallons of fuel remain in the loading hose 3, which presents additional spill potential.
On most occasions, a loader will have three tanks filling simultaneously. A fuel hauling truck has four compartments with a potential to unload three compartments at the same time. This simultaneous unloading in itself also presents a spillage hazard. After a storage tank has been filled and the equipment is uncoupled, a small amount of dripping always occurs at the connectors 4. If the loading hose 3 is not properly elevated and drained, a larger amount of fuel will be spilled.
Stricter government regulations regarding in-ground tanks are currently being enacted, including some organizations that have declared zero tolerance for waterfront fuel spills of any size. Clean up of small spills and drips cost the industry millions yearly in fines, loss of trucking contracts, labor and cleaning supplies. Thus, there is a need for an effective fuel spill containment apparatus that is portable and easy to install and maintain.